wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Krieg der Sandstürme
thumb|275px Der Krieg der Sanstürme ist der dritte große Krieg der Nachtelfen. Sie fochten ihn gegen die Silithiden unter der Herrschaft des bösen alten Gottes C'Thun. Der Krieg ist die Vorgeschichte der Öffnung und der Schlachtzüge von Ahn'Qiraj. Es ist der Beginn von Fandral Hirschhaupts Untergang. Geschichte C'Thun war wie seine Brüder im Krieg gegen die Titanen geschlagen worden. Er verbarg sich in der Wüste, die zukünftig Silithus heißen sollte. Dort schlief er und beobachte, wie die Neuschaffung der Welt und die Geburt verschiedener Völker von Statten ging. In der Mitte dieser neuen Welt lag der Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Mit dessen Hilfe und einem in Silithus ansässigen Insektenvolk, den Silithiden, erschuf er die mysteriösen Qiraji. Avatare, die so bösartig wie ihr Meister waren. Diese Wesen strebten nach der Eroberung Kalimdors. Kriegsbeginn Nach dem schrecklichen Krieg der Ahnen und der verheerenden großen Teilung waren die Nachtelfen zur Großmacht Kalimdors geworden. Sie erkannten die Gefahr durch die Qiraji und die Silithiden. Der mächtige Erzdruide Fandral Hirschhaupt und dessen Sohn Valstann formten eine Armee aus Druiden, Mondpriesterinnen und Schildwachen. In einer Schlucht konnten die Qiraji ihre zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit nicht ausspielen, nahe Silithus wollten sie diese aufkeimende Invasion im Keim ersticken. Die Hirschhaupts kämpften tapfer und unermüdlich. Sie führten eine Armee aus den besten Kriegern der Nachtelfen aus der Schlucht hinaus. Hinter ihnen taten Druiden und Priesterinnen alles, um die Kämpfer in der ersten Reihe am Leben zu erhalten. Doch für jeden geschlagenen Silithidenschwarm schienen tausende Neue von ihnen zu erscheinen. So ging es tagelang. Die Mondpriesterin Shiromar bereitete mit ihren Schwestern einen gewaltigen Segen der Elune vor. Dieser Segen vernichtete jenen Schwarm, der die Schlucht verstopft hielt. Dann erfüllte das Brummen tausender Insektenflügel den Himmel. Die Qiraji stürzten sich auf die Heiler der Nachtelfen und schlachteten sie ab. Um weitere Verluste zu vermeiden, drängte Fandral auf einen taktischen Rückzug der Armee, damit die Truppen mehr Platz zum Ausweichen erhielten. Doch an der Front sah es ebenfalls schlecht aus, am Horizont führte General Rajaxx eine Armee gegen die Nachtelfen. General Rajaxx führte seine Truppen jedoch in eine Falle. Die Nachtelfen vergalten jeden Toten mit hundert zertretenen Qiraji. Der Kampf zog sich bis in die Nacht. Shiromar hoffte, dass der Krieg enden würde, was sich aber als Irrtum herausstelle.Jedoch konnten die Hirschhaupts Rajaxx fürs Erste in die Flucht schlagen. Es gab eine kurze Kampfpause. Die Nachtelfen sammelten ihre Truppen, als Fandral erfuhr, dass sich die Qiraji und Silithiden von ihnen abgewendet haben und ihre Truppen nun gegen den Südwindposten richten. Rückzug nach Un'Goro Fandral Hirschhaupt überlegte nun, was er tun soll. Da es keine verlässlichen Informationen über die feindliche Armee gab, wollte er den Insekten keine Angriffsfläche bieten, indem er Teile des Landes wieder aufgab. Dennoch wollte Valstann den Posten halten und zum Helden werden. Valstann zog mit seinen Leuten zum Südwindposten ab. Die darauffolgenden Tage kämpften die Nachtelfen ausschließlich gegen die Silithiden, da von den Qiraji jede Spur fehlte. Als die Quiraji wieder auftauchten, riss General Rajaxx Fandrals Sohn in Stücke, wonach der Südwindposten zum Fall verdammt war. Mit Fandrals Zusammanbruch scheiterten auch die Truppen der Nachtelfen. Fandral Hirschhaupt war moralisch geschlagen und musste seine fallende Armee in den Krater von Un'Goro. Die Qiraji und Silithiden wurden an der Verfolgung der nachtelfischen Truppen gehindert, da etwas ihren Vormasch verhinderte. Der Segen der Titanen sollte den Nachtelfen eine Verschnaufpause ermöglichen. Die Nachtelfen waren in die Defensive geraten. Aufmarsch der Drachen thumb In seiner Verzweiflung wandte sich Fandral Hirschhaupt an den bronzenen Drachenschwarm von Tanaris. Dieser gab seine neutrale Haltung erst auf, nachdem die Qiraji deren Brutplatz, die Höhlen der Zeit, angegriffen hatten. Anachronos, Sohn von Nozdormu, führte seine bronzenen Brüder in den Krieg. Doch selbst die Mithilfe des bronzenen Schwarms schien keinen Unterschied zu machen. Anachronos rief die Kinder der anderen Drachenaspkte an: Caelestrasz der Rote, Meritha die Grüne und Arygos der Blaue. Die Drachen bekämpften die fliegenden Truppen der Qiraji, am Boden kämpften die Nachtelfen. Als die Drachen über Ahn'Qiraj kreisten entdeckten sie C'Thun. Der Skarabäuswall thumb|left|296px Die Drachen berichteten Fandral Hirschhaupt von ihrer schrecklichen Entdeckung. Sie wollten dieses alte und schreckliche Wesen in Ahn'Qiraj einsperren. Um Azeroth zu retten, verzichtete man auf die Einnahme der Stadt. Um ihren Plan auszuführen drängten die Drachen und Nachtelfen als unaufhaltbare Mauer die Insekten in ihre Stadt. Kurz vor den Mauen Ahn'Qirajs gingen die Silithiden wieder in die Offensive über. Bis auf Anachronos opferten sich die Kinder der Aspekte um Zeit zu gewinnen. Unter Fandral und Anachronos errichteten die Mondpriesterinnen und Drachen eine magische Mauer. Der magische Skarabäuswall verhinderte den Ausbruch der Insekten. Anachronos erschuf den Skarabäusgong samt Altar, da irgendwann eine derart mächtige Armee geformt werden sollte, die den Wall einreißen und das Böse in Ahn'Qiraj vernichten soll. Doch Fandral wollte keinen weiteren Krieg gegen die Silithiden führen, denn der Tod seines Sohnes hatten ihm den Verstand gekostet. Er zerschmetterte das Szepter der Sandstürme, welches dazu benötigt wurde, den Gong zu schlagen und damit den Wall zu öffnen. Mit der Zerstörung des Zepters endete der Bund mit den Drachen. en:War of the Shifting Sands es:War of the Shifting Sands pl:War of the Shifting Sands Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Nachtelfen Kategorie:Alte Götter